There are millions of pets in the United States. This results in part from the belief that pets help children to grow up. It also results in part from the companionship which pets offer to people of all ages. Many of these pets reside inside of their owners' homes. This is particularly true of cats since cats are fastidious in their habits. Many of these pets, however, reside outside of the home in places such as the backyards or garages of their owners. For example, pets that produce stronger odors, such as ferrets or rabbits, can be placed on a porch, rather than in the interior of a pet owner's home.
To constrain pet movement, pet owners often desire to place their pets inside a housing. For example, pets can be placed in housings to protect them from running into traffic. Housings can also stop pets from mixing with other animals or annoying guests. In some instances, pets destroy the pet owner's property by chewing or scratching items when unsupervised. For these and other reasons, pet housings are commonly used by pet owners for carrying or containing their pets both inside and outside of the home. Pet housings can also double as sleeping quarters for the pet in the home or on trips.